Spydric-One (4e Monster)
Spydric-One Spydric-ones are the tainted; humans transformed by the power of the great web. Many are feral and spider-like, feeding on their prey as a spider feeds on insects trapped in its web. Spydric-ones have the innate ability to communicate with spiders, and are often in the center of spider colonies. Spydric-One Lurking terror |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+11 Vs. AC; 1d10 + 4 poison damage. }} |name=Toxic Bite |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+11 Vs. AC; 3d10 + 4 poison damage. }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+9 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the spydric-one lurking terror's next turn. }} Spydric-One Lurking Terror Tactics The spydric-one lurking terror lies in wait for prey to come nearby before springing an ambush. The lurking terror will attempt to flank its foes with an ally in order to deal more damage, and will viciously bite its foes. When bloodied, it will attempt to flee. Spydric-One Hunter |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 poison damage. }} |name=Toxic Bite |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+12 Vs. AC; 3d10 + 5 poison damage. When the spydric-one hunter charges, it can use this power in place of a melee basic attack. }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+12 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the spydric-one hunter's next turn. }} Spydric-One Hunter Tactics The spydric-one hunter uses hit-and-run to remain mobile, charging into advantageous positions before retreating. Once bloodied, the hunter will attempt to flee. Spydric-One Webrider |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+22 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 7 poison damage. }} |name=Toxic Bite |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+22 Vs. AC; 4d10 + 7 poison damage. When the spydric-one webrider charges, it can use this power in place of a melee basic attack. }} |name=Planar Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Poison, Zone |effect=Ranged 10; +18 Vs. Reflex; two attacks; 3d10 + 6, and the target is restrained (save ends). This attack creates a zone of spiderwebs (burst 1 around the target) until the end of the encounter. The zone is difficult terrain. }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane, Zone |effect=Ranged 5; +20 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the spydric-one hunter's next turn. This attack creates a zone of spiderwebs (burst 1 around the target) until the end of the encounter. The zone is difficult terrain. }} Spydric-One Webrider Tactics The spydric-one webrider uses its web and planar web powers to create areas of spiderwebs in strategic locations, and then uses its web hide ability to stay hidden, moving to a strategic location with web ride. It then strikes from hiding with bite or toxic bite. Spydric-One Vampyre |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+31 Vs. AC; 3d8 + 9 poison damage. }} |name=Toxic Bite |action=standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords=Poison |effect=+31 Vs. AC; 5d10 + 9 poison damage. }} |name=Vampydric Spiderbite |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+29 Vs. Reflex; 5d12 + 9 poison damage, and the spydric-one vampyre spends a healing surge. }} |name=Web |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Arachane |effect=+29 Vs. Reflex; the target is restrained until the end of the spydric-one lurking terror's next turn. }} Spydric-One Vampyre Tactics The spydric-one vampyre attempts to ambush its prey, using flanking to gain combat advantage, and using its bite and toxic bite powers to subdue its foe. When bloodied, it uses vampiric spiderbite, and if that fails, it uses web to cover its retreat. Spydric-One Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana skill check|check]]. :DC 15: Spydric-ones are humans that have been tainted by the arachania; they can be feral and spider-like as a result of this taint. :DC 20: Spydric-ones can bring portions of the arachania to the material plane, creating a web of arachane power. They have also been known to climb walls like a spider and speak to spiders. :DC 25: The more feral spydric-ones can inject poison with their teeth and tend to feed in a similar manner to spiders. Encounter Groups Spydric-ones are typically solitary, though they are often found among monstrous spiders. Level 7 Encounter (XP 1500) * 1 Spydric-One Lurking Terror (level 6 lurker) * 1 Spydric-One Hunter (level 7 skirmisher) * 1 Salticid Youngling (level 3 skirmisher) * 1 Theraphosa Youngling (level 5 brute) * 1 Wolf Spider Adult (level 6 soldier) * 1 Scytodid Youngling (level 6 artillery) * 4 Spiderlings (level 1 minion) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 6 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 7 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 17 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 26 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Level 17 Category:Level 26 Category:Lurker Category:Skirmisher Category:Natural Origin Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Humanoid Type Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind